The Prophecy
by Kibuo
Summary: Duo gets a disturbing prophecy of the future. Will this vision wreck his life and the ones he loves?- (incomplete)
1. The vision

The Prophecy 

By: Kibuo

Part: 1/?

Pairing: 1x2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own gundam wing.

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, lemon, violence, language, fluff, supernatural, and other weird stuff.

Teaser: What happens when Duo gets a prophecy that can't be ignored?

/ / means someone's thinking

{}means someone's having visions (prophecy)

**The Prophecy**

"Duo"

The name pierced the silence of the Maxwell church like a thunderous roar. The beautiful stain glass windows and the old wooden doors of the church stuttered from the howling and fierce winds from outside.

"Duo" Father Maxwell said patiently as he waited for that person to come up to the alter.

A young head with long chestnut hair, plaited into a braid snapped up when his name was called for the second time. Dazed violet eyes became fully aware as he realized where he was.

"Yes, Father"

"Duo, please approach the alter to complete your passage into priesthood" Father Maxwell explained as he saw the confusion in Duo's eyes.

/Oh Duo, I'm so proud of you that you're taking the path of God. Even at your tender age of 12, you were always so brave. May God be with you, my little angel./ Father Maxwell thought and smiled.

Duo slowly approached the alter as he kept his eyes glued to the white cross in front of him. His attention slowly came back to reality as he realized everyone was watching him. Suddenly, Duo didn't feel so good as he started to kneel in front of Father Maxwell.

{A burning building engulfed in fire...bloody bodies everywhere; some still smoking...faces become clear and things become recognizable... Father Maxwell?!?!? A golden cross shimmers across the yard...Sister Helen!?! 

"Sister, wake up!" 

"My little angel. Your...OK!" 

"Sister, what happened?" 

"A massacre. May God be with you Duo." 

"Sister? SISTER!?! NOOOOOOOO" 

A dead nun lies in the arms of a crying, blood-covered boy.} 

Duo flinches as he lies down to kiss the holy floor. 

{Wings...one with pure white feathers, the other, black leathery bat wings...both covered in blood...bloody weapons clash in the night; a sword and a scythe...a dark figure appears, holding a gun in one hand and a sword in the other...another dark figure appears holding a scythe...the second hooded figure lifts its' hood to reveal a white skull with glowing green eyes...everything goes red.} 

"AAAHHHHH" Duo screamed after he kissed the holy ground, startling Father Maxwell and everyone in the church. Duo continued to scream as he got into a fetal position and rocked back and forth. Nuns and priests came rushing to Duo's aid as they try to help the screaming youngster. Sister Helen rushes to Duo's side and tries to clam Duo down as he starts thrashing. Father Maxwell prays to whatever God is listening for Duo's health. 

"AAAHHHHH" 


	2. Duo's life

The Prophecy 

By: Kibuo

Part: 2/?

Pairing: 1x2

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing

Warning: OOC, yaoi, lemon, violence, language, fluff, supernatural, and other weird stuff.

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

The Prophecy Part 2 

"Aw man!  Why do I have still have to go to school when I already know all this crap?" Duo asked himself as he dragged himself to his first period class, physics.

/Gee, you'd think people would cut me some slack for being a hero in both wars and a gundam pilot on top of that, but noooo.  I have to go to school because I'm only 17! / Duo thought as he entered the science room and sat at his desk, early for once.  Duo started taking his books out of his backpack when something shinny caught his eye.  Duo brought his left hand up and fingered the golden-silver engagement ring he still had on.  Memories he's been trying to forget for the past couple months suddenly come flooding back.

"Heero…"

_/Flashback/___

            Duo tossed and turned as he attempted to get some sleep. The clock on the nightstand read 2 AM in bright red letters, while the beds' occupant still tossed and turned. 

"AAHHHH" Duo screamed, as he got up, drenched in a cold sweat from his sleep.  Sleepy violet eyes looked around the room to take in the surroundings.

"That damn dream again." Duo mumbled to himself as he looked toward his nightstand.

"2AM! K'USO!"  He cursed as he realized that he had only slept for an hour.  Duo pulled his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth, as the remnants of his dream/nightmare still floated fresh in his mind.

'What the hell does it mean?" Duo asked himself. 

 "Oh Heero…" he sighed as he tried to clear his head.

"Well, there goes any chance of sleep!"  Duo mumbled to himself as he got up to make some well-needed coffee.  When Duo came back, he sat on his bedroom window and watched the artificial sunrise on L2.

            That afternoon, Duo went to the local church, as he did everyday, to help out.  "Hello Father!  What can I do for you today?" Duo asked happily.  

Father John smiled at the black clad boy in front of him. The young boy asked the same question he did everyday for the past 8 months after the war between the earth and the colonies ended.  Father John knew what Duo had been through in his short life and was great full that Duo was helping out at the church.

"You know there's always something to do here Duo.  Why don't you go to the back and chop wood with Alex."  Father John suggested.

"Ok!  See ya later Father."  Duo yelled as he ran out of the church to meet Alex.

"Yo Alex, what's happening man?"  Duo asked the red haired, blue-eyed boy chopping wood.  

"Hey Duo!  Good to see ya."  Alex greeted him as he handed Duo his axe.  "Here take over for me for awhile.  I gotta go do some things in the city." 

"Ok, latter man!"  Duo chirped as he started to chop wood.

            Hours passed and Duo kept chopping wood, except now, he was only clad in his black jeans and his golden cross; his shirt was thrown beside the wood block.  Sweat glistened down his body as the unrelenting sun beat down on him.  In the far distance he saw Alex run towards him. 

"Yo Alex, what's happening?" Duo asked as a winded Alex approached Duo.

"Duo…there's some guy…at the front gate…to see ya."  Alex blurted while catching his breath.

"I wonder who it could be?" Duo mumbled to himself as his feet, with a mind of its' own, started moving towards the front gate.  As he came near the gate, war training automatically kicked in and he started to size up the individual at the gate.  The man was about 5'2, with a thin frame.  The individual was wearing faded blue jeans and a white unbuttoned shirt.  As Duo came closer, he was able to recognize the mop of moss green hair and stood in shock.  As if on queue, the man in front of him turned around to reveal cobalt blue eyes.  Blue locked onto violet as both boys stood in utter silence.  Duo recovered from his shock first and decided to break the eerie silence.

"Hey Heero, wuz up man?  So, where's Relena?"  Duo asked as he tried to find the invisible person.

"So, how's your life in your ivory tower?  Is ojou-san on earth?"  Duo asked as longing and pain screamed from his eyes.  

"Shut up, baka!"

"Thank but no thanks Heero!  Just go back to your queen and leave me alone!"  Duo snapped as he turned around and walked away from the one he loves.  Heero snapped out of his shock, grabbed Duos' arm and turned him around so confused violet meet angry, yet gentle cobalt. 

"Don't you ever walk away from me baka!" Heero said coldly.

"Why Heero?  Tell me why I shouldn't' t walk away from the heroic Heero 'you can kiss my ass' Yuy!  Why?"  Duo screamed.

"Because I…I…ore ore wa omae ga suki desu, Duo"

"Nani!?!"  

"Don't make me repeat myself."  Heero warned and saw the confused and hopeful look in Duo's eyes.  Heero then grabbed Duo's wrist and dragged him into the church.  

"What the hell are you doing?"  Duo asked as both of them stopped in front of the church alter.  

"This," Heero said as he placed Duo's hand on his bare chest.

"I, Heero Yuy, in front of the God my koi believes in swears to love Duo Maxwell as a friend, lover and as a soul-mate.  Duo," Heero said as he took Duo's hand off his chest and held it in front of him as he knelt down on one knee. 

 "Will you marry me?" Heero asked as he placed a golden-silver engagement ring on his finger.

"Hai. Hai. Haihaihaihai!!!!"  Duo answered as he came out of his shock and tackled his koi on holy ground.  "Zutto aishiteru" he said before he kissed his flattened Heero.

{_Feather wings, bat wings, swords, a scythe, blood_}

"What was that?" Heero asked Duo as they both saw the same vision when they kissed.

"I don't know."  

"Ne…koi.  Shouldn't we pick a date?" Heero asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Umm, how about a Christmas wedding; so how about December 25 196?"  Duo suggested.

"Ok koi.  Zutto aishiteru" Heero said as he picked Duo up and carried him out of the church and into their new lives together.  So they thought…

            A couple of months later, right before the wedding, the second war began.  All the pilots went their separate ways when it ended, for personal reasons.

/_End Flashback/___

__

"Oh Heero, I can't believe your with that bitch Relena, even after all we've been through."  Duo mumbled as he kept starting at the ring, lost in his own world.

He didn't notice when the teacher walked into class until after she started to speak.

"Good morning class." 

"Good morning Mrs. Prescott."  Everyone mumbled, but Duo kept starting at his ring.

"Today class, we have a new student joining us.  Well, come on in lad," she said as she waved the new student in.  A boy clad in the navy blue school uniform entered the room.  Many girls thought he was gorgeous and sexy, while many of the boys sized him up.  The new kid looked blankly at the teacher and then to the floor as the teacher introduced him.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome Heero Yuy-Maxwell."  Said Mrs. Prescott.

            Duo snapped out of his day dreaming when he heard the last bit of the introductions of the new kid.

 /Yuy-Maxwell?!?!?!? /

  Duo looked up to the front of the room and was utterly shocked.  Duo stood up and gasped at what he saw.  The abrupt motion caused the chair he was sitting on, to fall back.  All eyes turned to the boy standing up; even the new kid looked shocked.

"H…Heero?!?"


	3. Heero's life

The Prophecy 

By: Kibuo

Part: 3/?

Pairing: 1x2

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing

Warning: OOC, yaoi, lemon, violence, language, fluff, supernatural, and other weird stuff.

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

The Prophecy Part 3 

"Ok Mr. Yuy-Maxwell, we should be all set.  You're now officially registered at this school and your dorm room is being located.  If you'd just give me a moment, I'll get your schedule and you can get started on your first day here.  I'll be right back." 

"Thank you Mrs. Jhita."  Heero said as the principal walked out of her office.  

            Heero Yuy-Maxwell sat in the principal's office at one of the random schools he picked on L2.  / I have to find you koibito.  Where are you hiding? / Heero asked himself.  He's been searching for Duo ever since the end of the second war, / but that braided baka hid himself, even for my resources!  It's taken awhile for me to finally track you down to L2.  I'm coming Duo. /  Heero thought.

            Heero then started to look at the golden-silver ring on his left had that Duo had put on him; the one that matched the ring his gave Duo.  He started to reminisce when he realized his love and how he found his koibito.

"Duo…"

/_Flashback/_

"Damn it Duo why did you have to get caught by the enemy?"  Heero questioned as he slammed his fist into his TV.  Heero then took his fist out of the TV and stared at it in fascination as blood covered the once perfect skin.

            Heero had been worried for weeks, as he heard no word from Duo.  When he heard on the news that OZ had caught Duo, something inside him snapped as he realized that he cared for Duo, a lot.

"Nani?  Why do I feel this way about that braided baka?"  Heero asked himself. 

/_because you miss his chatter, how he annoys you, the way his hair smells like strawberries and how his violet eyes enchant you whenever you look into them.  That's why you feel this way!  It's called love baka!_ / His mind spat back at him.  

"Well might as well go save that baka." Heero said to himself as he got his gun and stepped out of his apartment.

/_End Flashback_/

/That was the first time I realized I had feeling for you Duo.  After the first war, you put me through so much just to find you. / Heero thought silently in the principal's office.

/_Flashback_/

"Found you Duo!  Finally!"  Heero said as he jumped for joy. 

            / Finally, after months of searching, I've finally found you Duo.  Oh, why did you have to hide from me when I needed you the most? / He thought.

"Well, since I've found you Duo," he said while picking up a black velvet box.  "I can finally tell you how I feel."  And with that, Heero left his apartment on L2 and went to the local church.

/ Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod / Heero thought as he approached the front gate of the local church.  / What if he rejects me?  What if I lose him forever? / He asked himself.  

/_Trust your feeling_/ his mind replied

"Well here goes nothing," Heero said as he looked around the church premises.  He saw a young boy with blue eyes and red hair walk past him and he decided to ask his about Duos' whereabouts.  

"Excuse me sir," Heero said

"Who, me?" the red-haired boy asked.

"Yes.  I was wondering, is there a boy named Duo Maxwell here?"  Heero asked hopefully.

"Yes there is.  Why do you ask?"

"May I please speak to him?  It's important."

"Ok.  I'll go get him!" the red-haired boy chirped and ran into the church.

            / Oh, boy! / Heero thought as he turned around and leaned on the gate.  A couple minutes later he heard footsteps behind his abruptly stop; so he turned around to see the individual.  Violet meet cobalt as they both stared in silence.  Duo soon broke the silence and opened him mouth.

"Hey Heero, wuz up man?  So where's Relena?"  Duo asked as he tried to find the invisible person.

"So, how's life in your ivory tower?  Is ojou-san on earth?"

            Heero's mind was confused and Duo asked his questions.  / Why the hell is he asking these questions?  Why should I be with Relena? / Heero thought.  His mind was in a state of turmoil, so his mouth said the first thing that came.

"Shut up baka!"

"Thank but no thanks Heero!  Just go back to your queen and leave me alone!" 

/What the hell?  Oh my god, I'm going to lose him.  I must do something! / Heero's mind screamed at him as Duo walked away from him.  So, Heero did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Duo's arm.

"Don't you ever walk away from me, baka!" /Damn that was a little to cold! / Heero scolded himself.  Then, Duo took a fit and started screaming at him.

"Why Heero?  Tell me why I shouldn't' t walk away from the heroic Heero 'you can kiss my ass' Yuy!  Why?"  Duo screamed.

/ Well here is goes, / Heero thought.

"Because I…I…ore ore wa omae ga suki desu, Duo"

"Nani!?!"  

"Don't make me repeat myself."  Heero warned and saw the confused and hopeful look in Duo's eyes.

            / How do I prove my love to you koi? / Heero thought as he looked around.  / I know! / Heero thought as he dragged Duo into the church.

"What the hell are you doing?"  Duo asked as both of them stopped in front of the church alter.  

"This," Heero said as he placed Duo's hand on his bare chest.

"I, Heero Yuy, in front of the God my koi believes in swears to love Duo Maxwell as a friend, lover and as a soul-mate.  Duo," Heero said as he took Duo's hand off his chest and held it in front of him as he knelt down on one knee. 

 "Will you marry me?" Heero asked as he placed a golden-silver engagement ring on Duos' finger.

"Hai. Hai. Haihaihaihai!!!!"  Duo answered as he came out of his shock and tackled Heero on holy ground.  "Zutto aishiteru" he said before he kissed him.

{_Feather wings, bat wings, swords, a scythe, blood_}

"What was that?" Heero asked Duo as they both saw the same vision when they kissed.

"I don't know."  

"Ne…koi.  Shouldn't we pick a date?" asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Umm, how about a Christmas wedding; so how about December 25 196?"  Duo suggested.

"Ok koi.  Zutto aishiteru" Heero said as he picked Duo up and carried him out of the church and into their new lives together.  So they thought…

            A couple of months later, right before the wedding, the second war began.  All the pilots went their separate ways when it ended, for personal reasons.

/_End Flashback/___

__

            / Ya, but that didn't last long because the second war began/ Heero thought bitterly.  / But why did you hide yourself from me again, koi?  I've spent months searching for you again, but you keep on hiding from me.  Well, at least I can use this cover as a student and try finding you at one of these schools on L2. / Heero thought.  He snapped out of his daydreaming and musing as the principal came back with another lady.

"Heero, here is your schedule and room number.  Your roommate is Solo Maxfield, who is in your first period class." Mrs. Jhita said as she handed him some papers.  

"As you see, your first class is physics.  This is Mrs. Prescott," she said as she pointed to the lady beside her.  "She will introduce you to your first class.  Have a nice day Mr. Yuy-Maxwell."  Mrs. Jhita said as she got up to shake Heero's hand.  Heero got up, shook her hand and followed Mrs. Prescott to his first class.

/ Great physics!  I already know everything there is to know about physics.  I was a damn gundam pilot for heavens sake!  I bet I could teach Mrs. Prescott a thing or two about physics! / Heero thought sarcastically, as he stopped in front of the classroom door.

"One minute" Mrs. Prescott said as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning class." She greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Prescott."  Everyone mumbled.

 "Today class, we have a new student joining us.  Well, come on in lad," she said as she waved Heero in.

/ Aw, man.  I hate standing in front of an audience.  I really don't need this now.  Oh, Duo where are you? / Heero thought as he entered the room.  Heero walked in, looked blankly at the teacher and then stared at the floor as the teacher introduced him to the class.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome Heero Yuy-Maxwell."  Said Mrs. Prescott.

            Suddenly he heard the abrupt motion of a chair moving and falling back.  Then he heard a small gasp, but the motion of the chair was enough for his war training to automatically kick in.  Heero's head snapped up and he was ready to fight for his life.  What he didn't expect was to stare into familiar violet eyes.  Heero stood in shock as the violet- eyed boy uttered his name.

"H…Heero?!?"

**Authors' note:******

ore ore wa omae ga.suki desu - I...I...love you 

Just incase your wondering what that word meant ^_^


	4. Arguments

The Prophecy 

By: Kibuo

Part: 4/?

Pairing: 1x2

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing

Warning: OOC, yaoi, lemon, violence, language, fluff, supernatural, and other weird stuff.

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

The Prophecy Part 4 

/ Duo?!? / Heero thought as his koi stood before him.  / I've finally found you koi and I'll make sure I never lose you again. / He vowed to himself as he kept his straight face, while his eyes softened with love and happiness. 

/ Shitshitshitshitshit! / Duo thought as the one person he tried to forget was standing right in front of him.  / Oh my God.  Now I've created a scene. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. / He thought as he mentally kicked himself.  / Crap.  I am not going to cry.  Iamnotgoingtocry. Iamnotgoingtocry. Iamnotgoingtocry. / He thought and with that, he ran out of the classroom, confusing everyone.

 "Ok. Anyways, Heero you can take the seat behind Solo."  Mrs. Prescott said out loud, trying to change the subject.

"And can you go see if Solo is alright.  I've never seen him do that!" She whispered to Heero before he took his seat.

/ Oh Duo, / Heero thought as he walked out of class to search for Duo.  / Well, where could you have gone Duo? / Heero asked himself as he looked around the hallway.

            Heero search the whole school in about half an hour and he only had one place felt to check, the boys' bathroom.  Heero slowly pushed open the heavy blue door cautiously as he entered the bathroom.  He heard someone weeping, so he carefully went to the source.  He opened the bathroom stall and found a huddled figure in the corner crying.

"Duo?" Heero said hesitantly.

            Duo slowly looked up at Heero to reveal teary- angry violet eyes.  Duo suddenly got up in front of Heero and slapped him, hard.  Now, Heero's face had a signature Maxwell handprint on his left check.  Duo's temper finally snapped as Heero silently stood in front of him, unfazed.

"What the fuck, are you doing here Yuy?" Duo asked and saw the confused look in the cobalt eyes he loved and still loves so much.  "Shouldn't you be with your queen on earth?  Oh, you're probably thinking not this argument again? Right!"

"Duo, why did you hide from me?" Heero asked, ignoring Duo's previous questions.

"I'll tell you why Heero, because you went back with that bitch Relena!  Tell me Heero, where have you been for these past couple of months?  No! Wait, I'll answer that for you!  You've been with Relena the whole time.  Oh, your probably wondering how do I know?  Well since you didn't show up at our apartment for days after the second war I started to wonder, so, I searched for you.  But then, I found out you were working for that bitch for the past couple of months!  So, why do you think I went into hiding?  Because it hurt too much that I knew you were with Relena and that you'd leave me!  It hurt so much that I needed to get away from everything and restart my life.  So Yuy, answer my first question, why are you here?"  Duo shouted, a little winded from his long speech and from the yelling.  

"To find the one I love." Heero said quietly.

"Well in case you don't see, Relena isn't here!"  Duo said sarcastically.    

"Duo no baka!  I mean you."

"Honto ni?"

            Heero then took Duo's left hand and fingered the engagement ring he out there.  

"You see this ring Duo?  I gave you this for a reason, because I love you!  And as this ring is in the shape of a circle, so is my love.  It's continuous for you and it will never break.  I love you and only you Duo."  Heero said as he kissed Duo's hand.

"Oh Heero," Duo sighed as his anger diminished.  "Then why were you with Relena all these months?" Duo asked.

            Heero looked at the floor as he gave his response.

"She promised to leave me alone, if I were to be her bodyguard for awhile.  She didn't know about us until after I quit.  I tried to convince her that I never loved her, but she couldn't get that fact through her thick skull!  The day I quit, I told her I loved another and I showed her our engagement ring.  She was pretty mad when I told her I loved you, so I just walked out.  I've searched for you for months Duo, I'm so happy I've finally found you again." 

            Duo found himself now speechless at Heero's response.

"If she ever get in our way, I'll take care of her.  You don't need to worry about Relena ever again.  You're the only one I've ever loved."  Heero said as he hugged a teary-eyed Duo.

"I love you so much… that I didn't…know what I'd do… without you, Heero!"  Duo said as he hugged Heero tighter.

"Me too, koi."

            They stood there for what seemed like an eternity and neither of them wanted to move.

"Ne koi, shouldn't we reschedule our wedding?"  Heero asked.

"YES!  And I want this to be an event that no one will forget!"  Duo said happily as he tackled Heero down and kissed him.

"HmmmM!" Heero moaned with a mixture of surprise and pain.  Duo then realized his hand print signature on Heero's cheek had turned black and blue.

"Sorry about that koi," He said as fingered Heero's injured cheek.

"Let's go to the nurse's office for that."  Duo said as he helped Heero up.  They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and headed towards the nurse's office.     


	5. The wedding

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

The Prophecy Part 5 

By Kibuo

**_(Months later and they finally get married)_**

"I can't believe that this day has finally come Q!  I'm so happy!!!"  Duo said as Quatre did the final touches to his cascading pride (he was adding sparkles and little rose clips everywhere).  

"It's perfect.  The weather is beautiful, everyone's in the church and I'm getting married to the one I love."  Duo checked himself out in front of the mirror.   

"Well, what do ya think Q?"  Duo asked as he presented himself to Quatre.

"Perfect!" 

Just then, the door opened and a sleek, black- haired head pooped through.

"Maxwell, you ready?"  Wufei asked.

"Hai!  Oh my god, this is really happening!"  Duo said with excitement.

"Hmm," Wufei smiled as he remembered his own wedding when he was young.

"Well then, come out!  We're all waiting."  He said as he snapped out of his musings and closed the door. 

"This is it!  Everything ready Q?"  Duo asked as he mentally checked over everything.

"Hai shall we go?"  Quatre asked as he handed Duo his bouquet of black, red and white roses.  

"Let's get this show on the road!"  Duo said as he happily walked out the door; Quatre in tow.  They met Trowa near the chapel entrance and got into position.  Duo stood in the back with Quatre and Trowa in front of him.  They were both clad in matching off white tuxes with cumber buns that matched their eyes.  

                Duo took one look around the church and tried to poke his head around Quatre and Trowa to catch a glimpse of Heero.  However, his attempts were squashed as the two soldiers in front effectively blocked him.  The wedding march started and things finally got moving.

/Finally! / Duo thought.  They started to walk down the isle to their appointed destination, the Alter.

                When the trio finally got to the Alter, Quatre and Trowa split up to their respective sides and Duo finally got to see Heero.

/ Oh my god!  I'm marrying an angel! / Duo thought as he saw Heero, dressed in a pure white tux with cobalt blue cumber bun and tie.  Duo walked up to Heero and stood in front of him.  Wufei and Trowa stood behind Heero as Quatre stood behind Duo.

/ Oh God! / Heero thought as he saw Duo stand in front of him. Duo was dressed in a long black kimono with a red rose print and a golden outline on everything.  He was also wearing wooden sandals and a black veil to complete the ensemble.  However, what amazed Heero the most was Duo's hair.  It was out and flowing around him like a watery tress!

"Dearly beloved.  We are gathered here…" Heero stopped gapping at his lover as the priest started the sermon.  

******************************************

The sermon continued without a hitch until...

"Now, if there is anyone who doesn't agree with this marriage.  Speak now or forever hold your peace."  

Just then, the doors burst opened and a pissed off Relena Peacecraft walked in wearing a wedding dress.

"Stop this...this unnatural union.  Heero is supposed to marry me!  I saw him first and he'll always be mine!"  Relena claimed as she approached the Alter.  

"Omake o Kurosu" Heero mumbled as he pulled a gun on the pacifist.    
"Oh, I knew you always love me!  Hee..." she was cut off as Heero actually shot Relena through the heart.  Relena crumpled, unladylike, to the ground with a look of shock.

"Ding! Dong! The bitch is dead!"  Duo sang as his long- time nemesis had finally kicked the bucket.  Heero tucked his gun away and demanded that the priest proceed with the rest of the ceremony.  Unfortunately, the priest was in shock at seeing the pacifist killed in front of him.  Duo gently tried to shake the poor priest out of his shocked state.  

"Oh my!" getting over his shock, he finished the sermon.

"Oh!  I now pronounce you… married.  You may kiss.... each other!"  He quickly said as he ran off the Alter.

Heero turned to Duo and sought the lips he was so familiar with.  As their lips meet, Duo had to cling onto Heero as his legs gave out.  Breaking the kiss, they turned around and ran out of the church and into their black limo to start their journey to a distant moon of Saturn (where hopefully no one could bug them for a while!).


	6. The night of

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

**The Prophecy**

Part 6 

            **_(In their hotel suite on a moon of Saturn)_**

"You don't have to…It's only and old tradition and…and AHH.  Hee-chan!"  Duo babbled as Heero carried him over the threshold of their suite.  However, Heero forgot about the little door ledge on the floor; so they both came tumbling to the ground unceremoniously.   

"Now that's an entrance!"  Duo laughed as Heero smirked.

"Ya know Hee-chan, I can stay in this position all day…comfy!"  The bride explained as he straddled Heero's hips (don't know how he did that with a kimono on!).

"Hn" was all Heero said as he lifted Duo and carried him to the king-size bed in the middle of the room.  Heero disposed of his beloved on the bed as he bent down to steel a kiss.  Duo was more than happy to comply as he lifted his head and meet Heero halfway.  Their lips tingled when they met, as electricity seemed to flow between them.

"Mmmm" Duo moaned as Heero's lips lingered on his own.  "Ne koi, I say you're really over dressed."  He said as he tugged on Heero's bowtie.

"I think your right!" Heero said as he tugged on Duo's sash.  With both of them getting the hint, they disposed of their clothes and met each other in bed.  

             Moan, groans and orgasmic screams were heard throughout the whole night until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.  

            A bird fluttered over towards the window-ceil and chirped.  The bird then turned around and gazed at the beautiful white moon that was shinning bright that night. Suddenly, the moon turned blood red, but then changed back to its spot free white color.  The bird, undisturbed by this flew away.                     

AN:  Sorry this chapter is really short.  I originally had a lemon for this scene but I'll post it separate so the story can still be PG…maybe R later.    


	7. Who are you?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

**The Prophecy**

**Part 7**

By: Kibuo

            Even though peace was established throughout the earth and colonies for about a year, Heero's war training never dulled.  He still took most of the same precautions that he normally would if there was a war.  So when Heero's enhanced senses sensed another presences in the room besides Duo. His hand automatically went to the gun hidden under his pillow.  Heero mentally pinpointed the location of the intruder before his eyes snapped open.  He then aimed his gun while trying not to disturb his lover.  Heero turned is body to the intruder as his pulled off the safety.  The hair-triggered Duo snapped awake as he heard the safety of a gun being pulled off.  One look at his koi told him that something wasn't right.  Duo got up slightly and looked over his koi to see what he was looking at.  There, at the oak table of their honeymoon suite sat a mysterious man.  He had midnight black hair with hints of silver whispering through it that fell just above his eyes.  His eyes were the darkest shade of gray, boarding on black, with a touch of cobalt when seen in the right light.  His skin looked deadly pale but it still had a slightly golden tinge to it.  He sat comfortably in the chair, dressed in tight black pants with a silk white shirt that had a blood red color that hugged his neck.  

"Who are you?" Heero questioned, breaking the silence.

"A friend" the man on the chair replied curtly.

"Who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get in here." Heero demanded, a little pissed that the man in front of him had broken through his defenses.

"Oh Heero!  You were always so demanding.  I go by many names, but for now you may call me Tenshi.  I'm, here to awaken you two." He explained with a smirk gracing his face.

"We're awake!  Get lost!"

"Hmmm…No!" Tenshi stated as empathizes on thinking of an answer.  He then looks directly at Duo.  "Duo, it's so good to see you again."

"I don't know you!  I've never even met you!" 

"On the contrary my little brother.  Here, let me help your memory." And with that he blew some golden-silver dust towards Duo.  

"B…brother!?!"  A confused Duo said before the dust reached him.  His eyes dilated into huge orbs of violet with a dazed look on his face.  Duo got out of the bed in his nude form with his long chestnut hair following him.  He then walked over to Heero's and Tenshi's right and beside the window.  

"Duo!  What the fuck did you do to him?" a confused Heero demanded, gun still in hand.

"Like I said before.  I'm awakening you two."  Tenshi stated calmly, unfazed by the gun shoved in his direction.  Heero tried to advance on Tenshi but an invisible wall was preventing him.

"What the…!?!"

"Oh don't worry!  You'll get your turn soon enough Archangel."

/Angel!?!/ Heero's computer-like mind screamed through his rage.

"Aahhhhh" Duo screamed as pain wreaked his body.  The pain was so much that he fell down to his knees.  He then started to glow a dark purple color as he trembled on all fours on the floor.  Two lumps started to form on Duo's shoulder blades.  Suddenly, giant black bat wings burst from his back, stretched and then envelope his whole body.  A blinding violet light flashed the room, blinding everyone for a moment.  Once the light died down, the bat wings pulled back to reveal Duo only wearing tight black leather pants.  His chestnut chair had been put back in its normal braid style.  With the transformation done, Duo collapsed on the floor and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Duo!" Heero yelled worriedly to his lover.

"Relax!" Tenshi said before he blew some more golden-silver dust towards Heero.

"Omake o Kurosu" Heero screamed at Tenshi before the dust reached him.  His eyes dilated in huge orbs of cobalt as a dazed expression graced Heero's face.  He started to glow a royal blue as he hunched over in pain.  A pair of white feather wings burst from his back and enveloped his body.  A blinding flash of blue light flashed and died down.  The feather wings pulled back to reveal Heero wearing only form fitting white slacks.  After his transformation was done, Heero collapsed to the floor and slipped into unconsciousness as well.  

"Well, well, well.  Look at what you made me do."  Tenshi said as he tisked the unconscious couple on the floor.  "The end of the world is coming because of you two and now, you're their only hope."  Tenshi groaned and got comfortable in his chair.  He produced a cup of coffee from thin air as he ran the complication of this mess through his head.

/This is going to be a **LONG** day! / He thought as he looked at the unconscious pair pitifully.                      


	8. Dreams of the past

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing…I'm broke!

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

AN:  This whole chapter is in the past.  This is a dream that Duo and Heero both collectively share when they were knocked out!

**The Prophecy**

**Part 8**

By: Kibuo

**_~Dream Sequence~_**

"My lord," a man with short curly black hair and haunting green eyes entered the throne room.  He was clad in black amour with his helmet cradled in his left arm.  The clanking of metal on black marble resonated in the large room as the man curtly walked towards the dais.  Upon the dais stood a tall mahogany throne covered in intricate cravings.  The clanking came to an abrupt stop as the man kneeled in front of the dais and its sole occupant.  He waited for a nod of acknowledgement from his lord before the man spoke again.  

"My lord, the forces in the North and South have been defeated by the white army.  The forces on the West and East are still fighting, but we are losing troops fast.  What shall we do my lord?" 

The occupant on the throne sat lazily across it.  His slim muscular legs were clad in tight black leather pants as they hung limply over an arm of the chair.  His muscular chest and torso were bare with the exception if the simple golden cross that hung limply from his neck.  His chestnut brown hair was in its custom braid as it hung lazily over the other arm of the chair, grazing the floor.  The braided man suddenly opened his eyes and gracefully got off his throne.  Walking behind the throne, the braided man spoke.

"Keep the soldiers of the North and South where they are.  We'll let the white army think they have defeated us on those points but when you least expect it, we'll put a surprise attack and rescue any of the remaining soldiers.  As for the armies on the East and West, send 5000 more soldiers to each as reinforcements.  Keep me posted on their progress.  Dismissed."

"Hai, Lord Shinigami."  The armoured man replied as he got up and left the throne room. 

Shinigami sighed as the soldier left.  /It's the same old fight, same old report, and the same old response.  When will this vicious circle ever end? Itai! My wings hurt! / He thought.  Concentrating, Shinigami started to glow violet.  Suddenly, twin black bat wings burst from his back as his wings screamed release.  Stretching and flapping his long unused wings, they folded comfortably behind his back.  /I'm bored. / The statement ran through his mind as his feet decided to move on their own accord.  Shinigami wondered aimlessly around his large palace and into the surrounding area, not caring where he went.  

"Ouch! K'USO! What the hell?  Hey, where am I?" Shinigami ranted as his foot hit a rather large rock.  Looking around, he noticed that his surroundings were unfamiliar to him.  

"Strange.  Must be a hidden forest since my kingdom has no sort of luxury" He rationalized.  Shinigami started to explore the lush forest in which he stumbled into.  /Amazing! / He thought at as walked through the forest that was somehow protected from the eternal war.

                A rustle in the bushes near by alarmed Shinigami.  Getting ready for a fight, he materialized his scythe in a flash of violet and got in a fighting position.

"Who's there?"  He demanded, sensing another individual in the forest.

"Who wants to know?"  a monotone tenor questioned as he emerged from the bush he was leaning against. 

"I do!"  Clearly irritated by the man's lack of respect for those obviously superior to him.  The man stiffened as he finally realized that the man in front of him was the enemy.  The soldier had unruly chocolate brown hair that shadowed his intense cobalt blue eyes.  His hard and toned body was covered by armour of the lightest silver.  His right hand inched towards the sword hanging by his hip, as he got ready to fight.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here and now demon?"  The soldier demanded.

"Because, you would never be able to get far enough to touch me."    

                The soldier unsheathed his sword and launched an attack on the God of Death.  Shinigami smirked as he brought his scythe up to block the sword heading for his head.  Suddenly, Shinigami's eyes glowed an intense violet as he pushed his attacker away from him with an invisible force.  The other landed hard on his rump from the force that sent him hurtling through the air.  The bewildered solider got up and recomposed himself quickly.

"Who the fuck are you, demon?"  The soldier demanded.

"Not unless you tell me first!" Shinigami teased.

"Fine.  My name is Heero.  I'm a tenshi of Heaven, an archangel.  I'm also the commanding officer of the white army."  Heero hesitantly replied, waiting for his opponent to introduce himself.

"Well Heero, you shouldn't go attacking people when you have no clue who they are.  My name is Duo.  If you call me that, I'll kill you!  I'm known as Shinigami, the God of Death, ruler of the underworld and the dark army.  Now tell me...why I shouldn't kill **You** on the sopt?"  Shinigami asked slyly as he saw the shcoked look on Heero's face; speachless.  

"Aa, your lucky I don't feel like killing anyone today so... I'll let you live."

"Nani?!!?"

"You heard what I said.  Oh, but there is a catch! For your life, you have to entertain me."  He stated with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You must be kidding?"  Heero asked in disbelief

"Nope.  I'm dead serious."  

                Heero sighed and wondered how he got himself into these kinds of predicaments.  "What would you like me to do Shinigami?"  obviously not happy with the idea of serving the God of Death.

"Hmmm,"  Shinigami pondered "Tag!  Your it!"  He yelled as he ran off into the deep forest.   

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

                                        The odd couple of light and dark, good and evil and in eccences the ying and the yang; sat near a river in the forest they have come to for the past several years.  The lush hidden forest became their secert meeting place from the rest of the world.  The Heero and Shinigami's realtionship grew from their first encounter from enemies to friends and now a step beyond that.  They sat by the lake in bliss as Shinigami wrapped his arms around his tenshis' waist possesively.  

"Shini-kun, I'm glad I attacked you the first time I saw you.  My life has changed for the better, I finally have love.  I'm not alone.  Arigato, Shini koi.  I hope we never have to part."  the tenshi on the ground said softly.  

"Oh Heero, my life was so boring without you.  I'm glad we're together now and forever.  I hope you never leave me, my angel."  Shinigami stated as he bent down and captured familliar lips.  Behind them, a flash of bright white light alerted the couple that they were not alone.  The couple diengaged themselves and prepared to attack the intruder.  Shinigami stiffened as Heero fell to one knee and bowed.

"Oni-chan?!? What the fuck are you doing here?"  Shinigami demaned from the intruder.

"What!  No 'Hello.  How ya doing?  Where have you been for the past millenium?' is that any way to greet your older brother, Shini-chan?"  the man said.  The man in front of Shinigami was simply dressed in white slacks and a silver shirt.  His silver-black hair swayed over his mysterious eyes.  

"Gomen nasi Oni-chan.  Its just that, your the last person I'd expect to see here."

"Well, the truth is that I'm not here for pleasenteries.  There's a problem involing you." the man simple stated.

"Nani?" Shinigami growled.

"Gomen ne Shini-chan.  The higher cousel of Heaven has recently become aware of your relationship with the tenshi of Heaven, Acrhangel Heero.  As a result, the higher councel if forbidding you to see him.  I'm so sorry Shinigami but I was over ruled on this verdict.  I've been sent here to tell you that and to bring the tenshi back to Heaven."  he said solmely. 

Shinigami stood in shock at what he had just heard.  /Nani!  How could this happen?  Why is it happening?  My tenshi. Heero!/  he thought in panic.  After finishing his internal struggles, he defensively stepped between his koi and his oni-chan.

"Iie"

"Nani?" surprised that Shinigami woudl disobey a direct order of the higher councel.  

"Iie!  I won't go through with this.  Why are they doing this to us?  Why us?  Why now?"  Shinigami demanded.

"Shini-chan, I'm sorry but none of the higher ups knew that one of the prophecies of this releam might come true.  The higher councel is just trying to prevent a catostrophic event."  he explained.

"Prophecy?"  Shinigami questioned.

"Hai.  there is a set of prophecies that have been around since the beginning of time.  Unfortunately, one of the prophecies state that if a soul of Heaven and a soul of Hell become one, then the eternal war of Heaven and Hell will move to mortal plane.  Thus creating chaos between the two releams."  

"What do you mean, souls become one?"

"Oh!  that basically maeans if you two meet under sheets and consumate your love!"  He replied quickly, blushing furiously.

"Oh!" Shinigami said as realization hit him.

"The higher ups are afraid that your relationship with the tenshi with go to the step, consumating your love.  If this were to happen, great conciquences could follow."

"Well it doesn't have to go that far for now.  Just don't take my tenshi away from me!"  Shinigmai pleaded.

"Ok Shini-chan!  Just don't do anything stupid.  I'll try to handle the higher ups for now... but sooner or later they'll go against my orders and hunt you two down."  

"Aaa. Domino arigato Oni-chan."  

"Anytime Shini-chan.  Be careful"  he warned as he left in a flash of light.

                Shinigami silently turned around to his tenshi as he noticed he had been silent throughout the whole ordel.  When Heero felt Shinigami's eyes on him, he slowly raised his head to met sad violet eyes.  The two stayed like that of what seemed like an eternity, a tabo of light and dark.  

"Duo."  Heero moaned as he launched himself towards his love.

"Heero"  Shinigami uttered as he grabbed his tenshi.  They stayed in each others warm embrace knowing that their relationship could be torn apart...forcefully.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few months later in Shinigamis' palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My lord!  My lord Shinigami!"  a frantic solider came running into the throne room.  The crashing of metal on marble became unbearably loud as it resonated horribily in the room.  Finally upon reaching the dais the knight kneeled.

"What is it dark knight?"  Shinigami demanded, slightly pissed off.

"My Lord.  We need your assistance on the Northern front. A surprise attack from the white army as wiped out many of our forces and few are remaning.  Many are dieing as we speak."  the panicing knight said.  

Silence.

"My Lord?"  the knight questioned.

Shinigami slowly got off his throne and walked upto the knight. Glowing, his wings burst forth and settled behind his back.  The knight on the floor looked in awe at such power.  Shinigamis' glowing violet eyes seem to intensify as he materialized his scythe.

"Lets go kick some heavenly ass!"  was the only warning the knight got before Shinigami teleported them both straight to the battlefield.  

                The sight before them disturbed even Shinigami.  It was a mass slaughter as black and white armoured knights littered the ground before them.  A moment later the fighting swallowed the duo as they found themselves surrounded by battling knights.  Shinigami had enough and started fighting, swinging his scythe down on the nearest white knight.  /This feels good.  I haven't fought like this in centuries.  Damn heaven for trying to take away Heero from me!/ he thought as he started to fall into a rutine.  Doge. Swing. Parier. Block. Kill. Repeat.   The fighting continued for hours as knights from both sides fell like flies.  Dreanched in blood, Shinigami continued fighting until a familiar head of brown hair cought his eye.  He slowly fought his way to the source until his eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"Tenshi!"  

Heero whirled around to face the source of the voice and was shocked.

"Shinigami!?!"  Heero started fighting over to where the god of Death was fighting his own battles.  Suddenly, a black sword cut through the air and embedded itself into Heero's chest, causing the white knight to fall on his knees.

"Nooo!"  Shinigami screamed as shock grief and vengence filled his mind.  Shinigami ran over and caught the surprised knight before his face hit the ground.  

"Nonononono!"  was the only montra running through Shinigami's head.  Heero looked up at his koi and mustered his strength to utter his dying words.  

"Shini...ga..Duo...a...zutto...aishituru."  Heero reahced up and kissed the lips he knew so well.  The kiss was broken as Heero crumpled lifelessly on the blood stained ground.  Black tears marded Shinigami's face as he lost the only one he ever loved.

"Iieeeee"  he yelled as he started to glow violet with splashs of red as anger filled him.  Then, Shinigami unleashed an invisible force, killing everyone in a huge tidle wave.  Calming down a little Shinigami looked back to the lifeless body of his love.  /If I can't be with you in this plane.  Then we'll be together in another./  Shinigami vowed as a blinding violet light flashed across the battlefield.


	9. Explainations

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing…I'm broke!

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

An:  Back in the present

**_The prophecy_**

**_Part 9_**

"Aaaggg.  Did someone get the number of the mobile suit that just ran me over?'  Duo growled as consciousness soon approached him. 

"No suit.  Just me!  About time you woke up!"  a melodious tenor voice rang through the room.  Duo groaned as he sat up and reoriented himself with his surroundings.  Looking around he noticed he was back in the hotel suite.  A strange, yet familiar man sat at the table across from him, staring at him.  Continuing his visual sweep of the suite, he spotted Heero sprawled out on the floor; face first, with white feather wings protruding from his back. 

/WAIT A MINUTE!  Heero has wings?  Hey, why does my back feel so weird?/ he thought.  Peering over his shoulder he saw his own set of black, bat like wings sprouting from his back.  Suddenly realization hit him like gundamium as he blankly stared as the man sitting at the table.

"Oni-chan?"

"Thank god you remember!  You were really starting to worry me."  

                Just then, a moan echoed through the room as Heero gained consciousness.  Duo ran over to his lover to check on him, placing his head on his lap.  Eyes snapped open to reveal intense and slightly confused pools of cobalt blue.

"Hey Hee-chan"

"Duo, deja bu ka?"

"Aaa"

"Ahem!"

The couple simultaneously turned around towards the source, the only other occupant in the room.  

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we have pressing matters to attend to.  But your probably dying for some answers right now."

Duo rolled his eyes at his brother while Heero blankly stared.

"Oni-chan.  Remind me to kill you when this is done cause I'm pissed!  So start you taking now!!"  Duo demanded.

"Ok Shini-chan!  You were always so amusing.  From the beginning?...hmmm... Ok!  Do you believe in angel and beings beyond this world?'

"Sorta"

"Hn"

"Anyways.  There are two planes or dimensions above this plane.  This plane, the mortal plane, is at the bottom of the chain.  The plane above this one is the plane of Heaven and Hell.  The plane above that is the spirit plane, which is the highest.  When you die on the mortal plane, your spirit goes to the realm above on either heaven or hell.  When you die in that plane, you get reincarnated in the mortal realm and-"

"Hold on!  That makes no sense.  We die here to go to the realm above.  Die there and you come back here!  So how do ya get to the spirit realm?'  Duo interrupted.

"I'm getting there my impatient Shinigami!  To get to the spirit realm is very hard.  Only spirits that have gone through all aspects of life with a pure heart can enter through."

"Oni-chan, what do you mean all aspects of life?"

"Well that means that your spirit has lived as every living creature in the mortal plane."  Tenshi explained.

"Nani?!?"

"Yup!  You've been everything on this earth.  The human form is the final form and it's the form spirits take to the heaven and hell realm or the spirit realm."

"Cool"

"That's one way to put it Shini-chan.  So are you guys clear about the different realms?'  Tenshi asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain himself again.

"Yup"

"Hn"

'"That's a relief!  Well, I might as well reveal your identities."  Tenshi mumbled to himself.  His eyes sought out Duo and stared.

"Well, Duo Yuy-Maxwell.  Pilot 02, Gundam Deathscythe hell and the self proclaimed Shinigami, how's mortal life?"

"Nani?"

"You see Duo, you were always what you proclaimed to be.  You are Shinigami, the God of Death and Heero was always was you thought, an angel."

"Really?"

"Hai Shini-chan.  You're the God of the underworld, ruler of the dark army and all of Hell and my baby brother. Heero here is an angel of Heaven, the commanding officer of the white army and my new brother- in- law," shifting his gaze " If you hurt Shini-chan in anyway… Omake o Kurosu!"  Tenshi warned.

"Oni-chan," Duo growled 

"What!? You're my baby brother!  I love ya to death and I done want to see you hurt again.  Watching you die the first time was bad enough.  I just don't want to see that happen again."

"Die…again?"

"Hai that, dream you guys had while you were knocked out was actually a little piece of your lives together, before you guys came into the mortal realm."

"Ok, what I don't get is how we both came to this realm.  The last thing I remember was that we were in the battlefield, me holding a dying Heero and a bright flash of violet light.  What does it all mean?"  Duo asked

"Hmmm.  You see Shinigami, you have special talents that set you apart from the other gods and angels.  As the God of Death you have extraordinary powers.  A lot these powers come in handy when blowing shit up or protecting yourself, you know, all the stuff that a good Shinigami needs.  However, you also possess a power that sharply contrasts your title, the power of rebirth.  You didn't use it very much since it would create a bad reputation for the God of Death to reincarnate people to the mortal realm.  That flash of violet light you remember was when you used your power of rebirth to reincarnate yourself and Heero to this plane."  Tenshi explained.  

Seeing the slightly confused and shocked looks of the two ex-soldiers, Tenshi decided to help speed up their memory.  Blowing blue dust on top of the couple on the floor, memories of a past life return as Heero and Duo glowed their respective colours.  Once the glow receded the couple got off the floor and stretched aching limbs.  

"I remember everything now.  My kingdom, my rule, my people, my powers, my kibito and that baka Heavenly council!"  Duo ranted.

"Hey! I'm on that 'baka' Heavenly council!" Tenshi interrupted.

"Gomen, it's just that they piss me off! Telling **ME** that I can't see my Heero! Where do they get off telling Shinigami what to do and -"

"Shini-chan's back to his normal self again! And his mouth is pumped and ready to go!"  Tenshi teased.  One hard tug of the long chestnut hair from his lover shut Duo up quickly.

"You guys might want to conceal your wings, people might notice."

With a nod, the couple glowed their respective colors as they folded their wings and concealed them.  Concentrating a little more, Duo materialized some clothes while Heero made a trip to the closet.  Duo was now dressed in loose fitting black slacks with a red shirt and a long black trench coat.  Heero emerged from the closet in faded blue jeans, a green tank top and a short faded jean jacket.  

"Much better"

"Hn"

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds for now.  There's just one thing you guys have to remember.  Be careful.  Word of your consummation has reached the realm above and a lot of people are now hunting you down.  Many people didn't want the prophecy to come true and now that is has, who knows how people will react.  I'll try to sort things out above but no guarantees."

"Don't worry Oni-chan, we know how to take care of ourselves."

"Just be careful.  I'll be in touch, you know how to reach me Shini-chan.  Ja!"  A bright white light flashed where Tenshi was sitting.

"Come Hee-chan, we'll need the others help."  Duo pulled out a cell phone while Heero grabbed the keys, as they both walked out of their suite.

                Unknown to the couple, a black bird was perched on the window cell like the night before, listening.  Suddenly, the bird vanished in a flash of black light. 

****


	10. Revelations

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing…I'm broke!

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

The prophecy

Chapter 10

'BOOM' 

The ground shook and shrapnel hailed down from the sky. All chaos broke loose as civilians screamed and scampered away from the destruction.  Now that wasn't something you'd expect on a busy Sunday afternoon in the heart of the Phoebe's (1) shopping district!

/ Sure the shrapnel hailing from the sky consisted of bricks, metals and other objects that would hurt a lot and a blazing inferno has engulfed a good chunk of what used to be the shopping district but hey, it's all good!  It just means that there's going to be a huge paycheck with my name on it.  Hey, if some shit blowing up makes my job easier, I'm cool with that! /

            Moving against the grain of the crowd, the man with the optimistic thoughts, calmly stepped inside one of the non-charred yet abandoned stores for a little 'shopping' of his own. After clearing out the store of everything that was of value, the man walked out, only be faced with a lovely silhouette of a woman through the opaque smoke of the fire.  

"Hey baby, what ya doing?" the thief asked mischievously as he came closer to the mystery babe hidden in smoke.  As the smoke cleared, piercing black eyes pinned the thief with a glare promising death.  The woman in question was an oddity.  She was tall and tanned with hooker boots laced up to her knees, trying to reach the incredibly short mini skirt that hung snuggly off her waist.  Deep slits on both sides of the leather skirt accented her shapely legs that most women would die for.  Her flowing, waist length black hair did little to cover her midsection, as the only other article of clothing on the woman was her black leather bikini top (2).  The thief stood mystified of the woman in front of him.  The man was shocked speechless by not her beauty or her great lack of decent clothing, it was the pair of feathery black wings protruded from her back that freaked him out.

"What the fu--" was all the thief could say before he was swiftly decapitated.  The angel in question put her sword back into the invisible sheath and continued to happily blow shit up.  What a beautiful Sunday afternoon this was turning out to be.

/_Shinigami! Come out.  Come out, here ever you are! /_   

            A black Benz (3) pulled up to one of the various Winner mansions that are scattered around the earth and the colonies; luckily there was one on Phoebes.  Stepping out of the car, Heero and Duo made their way towards the marble double doors of the front foyer.  Upon knocking, the couple was instantly greeted by a tall familiar magnac.  

"Everyone is waiting in the sitting room.  Around the corner, third door on your left."

"Thanks Radish."  The couple walked past the magnac and to their destination, the sitting room.  Walking in, they were greeted by a confused blond churb with his silent lover and a pissed off dragon. The Chinese screamed,

"MAXWELL, what the hell was so important that I had to make a b-line to this moon in Nataku?!" 

"Yea Duo, what was so important?  I had to cancel a whole afternoon of meetings and floor one of my private shuttles to get here on time!"

"Would you guys SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!"  Duo yelled as he lost his patience.  Seeing his comrades comply, he sat on the nearest couch with Heero.

"Now that we are seated, let me explain.  We called you guys here to inform you of a new enemy that's approaching.  However, these aren't your typical enemies."

"What do you mean by 'not typical'?"  Trowa interrupted.

"Well Tro I'll tell ya what I mean if you only answer one question.  Do you believe in angels and something beyond this realm?"  Duo asked.

"Sort of…

"…"

"No"

"Well, there is something beyond this realm and angels do exists, there's a heaven, a hell, a spirit realm and yes, there is a God.  Things are happening constantly in the other realms without you even knowing about it!  And Wufei, don't look at me like I've grown an extra head!"  Duo ended his little explanation and stared down the dragon, as if daring him to say something.

"I don't believe you," was Wufei's short challenge.

"I could see that from the look on your face.  So, Heero and I will prove to you –mister 'I don't believe in angels'- that what I've stated is true and that we are not normal either."

"Maxwell of course the five of us aren't normal.  We're Gundam pilots!"

"I know Fei-chan," Duo turned to Heero "you want to go first?"   With and affirmative nod, Heero stood, pulled off his jacket and proceed to take off his shirt…

"YUY!  What the hell are you doing, talking your clothes off?"  Wufei screamed.

"Wait Chang, you'll see" Duo purred as Heero's shirt fell to the ground.  Then, the 'perfect solider' started glowing blue.  Feathered wings unfurled from his chiseled back and surrounded his frame as loose feathers graced the floor.  Seeing the looks of shock on everyone's face, Duo decided to add to his comrades' flabbergasted state.

"Oh and do you guy remember when I used to call myself 'Shinigami'?  Well…" He trailed off as his dematerialized his coat and shirt into thin air.  The room seemed to drop a few degrees as Duo glowed violet.  Black bat-wings burst from his back and rested comfortably around his lithe shoulders.  For extra dramatization, Duo materialized his scythe in his right hand while his eyes remained glowing violet.

"Ta Da" Duo said as he posed.  

**THUD**…(times 3)

AN 

1) Decided to name the moon instead of calling it 'a moon around Saturn'

2) Revenge is sweet!!!  ^_^*

3) I want one!!!


	11. Powers

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam wing…I'm broke!

/ / means someone's thinking

{} means someone's having visions (prophecy)

The prophecy

Chapter 11- powers

 /It's weird what life throws at you.  Sure, being a Gundam pilot and gorilla war terrorist at the age of 15 is one thing but now the world, as I have known it has been thrown into another loop.  I just found out that two of my closest friends are actually angels of some sort of other realm. They say it is supposedly above this realm.  I just don't believe it!!  It can't be true…can it?  Oh Allah, I just wish that this twisted situation were just a bad dream.  Hey, what's that smell?  Oh crap, is that smelling-salt!  Well, time to confront the truth ne?  Man, reality bites! /  

"Oi, Q-man.  Wake up."  The voice filtered through the fog muffled brain as his right check was slapped gently.  Soon, the blonde came too as the other two also made their entrances back to reality… nope nothing changed from when they blacked out.  

"Holy Shit"

"Oh Allah"

"In the name of Nataku!  Maxwell!  Yuy!  It's all true?"

"That's right Fei-chan.  There are such things as different realms and angels and a superior being controlling us all!  Now that we've proven that, let me explain.  Our new enemies are the angels from the Heaven and Hell realms.  You see there was an ancient prophecy that stated that an angel of Heaven and an angel of Hell couldn't unite.  If this impossibility does happen, then the eternal war that has been wagging in that realm would leak into the mortal realm, thus disrupting the balance of life and the apocalypse of all.  Well…this 'impossibility' has now come true.  I, Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, ruler of Hell and leader of the dark army has married and united with Archangel Heero Yuy, an angel of Heaven and lead commander of the heavenly army.  Now, the eternal war shall be waged in this realm with the appearance of angels from both Heaven and Hell.  To make matters worse, word of the prophecy coming true has leaked out and now factions from both heaven and hell are out to get us.  Fortunately, Heero and I can defend ourselves but we need help to protect those that can't defend themselves.  The two of us can't keep two armies at bay alone.  That's where you guys come in.  We need your help in the upcoming war that decides that fate of everyone.  Will you help us?" Duo asked as he ended his long-winded speech.

"Sure Duo, we'll help you.  BUT, how are we supposed to fend off angels?  Step on them with our Gundams?"  Quatre asked as he got off the floor along with Trowa and Wufei in tow. 

"Hmmm…that'd be funny.  Squished angels!"  Duo snickered.  "No Q-man, as amusing as that would be, normal mortal weapons can't kill these angels.  I have the power to return your memories of the realm above and awaken your powers as angels.  That way we can kick some ass! The only problem is that I need your full consent and understanding for what will happen before I can return your memories since you don't even remember the realms above. Only a select few have the power to turn mortals into angels.  So what do you all say, want to save the world…again?"

            After a moment of consideration, the pilots were ready and willing to do whatever it took to save the world…again.

"OK for this to work, I need you guys to line-up in front of me.  Heero, you might want to step back and no matter what, don't try to stop the procession."  Duo warned as everyone got into position.

"Ryoukai"  
  


"Now guys, this might hurt a bit…" was the only warning Duo gave before starting.  Violet eyes shut as pale arms stretched out in front of him. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees as Duo began to chant in a strange, ancient language.  The violet glow of Shinigami flashed blindingly as dark, murky winds started to encircle the group.  The winds inched up around Duo as he continued to chant loudly.  Soon, the winds engulfed the group in a protective, murky dome.  Heero watched in awe at the wind dome while Duo's chanting gave him the feelings of peace and serenity.  

            Time seemed to be frozen as nothing moved for what seemed like an eternity with the exception of Duo's continuous chanting.  Three piercing screams ripped through the room and eclipsed the chanting as the serenity of the scene was shattered.  Heero was tempted to jump in at the sound of his comrades in distress but stayed riveted to the ground as he recalled his promise to Duo.  Suddenly, the chanting stopped and the wind bubble burst into tiny shards, falling like rain to the ground.  Heero stood in awe at the scene before him.  The glow that the boys emitted dimmed.  Duo stood as he was before only now; he held his scythe in his right hand as his eyes glowed an intense violet.  The other three pilot's had dropped to the ground on one knee; their hands draped over their propped knee.  Their respective hair covered their faces as wings settled across their shoulders. 

 "Quatre…Trowa" the two in questions stood up respectively in front of Duo to reveal their whole appearance.  The lovers were clad in tight black leather pants with soft feathery wings settling around their shoulders.  Quatres' soft golden lashes fluttered open to reveal glowing yellow eyes slowly dimming to their original colour of aquamarine.  Likewise, Trowas' eyes snapped open to reveal glowing green eyes slowly dimming back to their original shade of emerald.  

"Quatre…Trowa, you are both knights of Hell.  Do you accept the consequences of going against your fellow angels of Hell to side with this rebellious group in front of you?"  Duo asked as part of the final rites to complete the process. 

"I do" said each pilot respectively. 

"Wufei…" The last of the pilots stood up in front of Duo.  Wufei was clad in loose fitting white slacks with soft feathery white wings settling around his shoulders.  His eyes slowly opened to reveal glowing red eyes slowly dimming to their original colour to obsidian.  His hair had somehow broken free of its confining prison and now flowed freely around his face, licking the top of his bare shoulders. 

"Wufei, you are a knight of Heaven.  Do you accept the consequences of going against your fellow angels of Heaven to side with this rebellious group in front of you?"

"Aa"

"Good!  Now that we have that out of the way, we're ready to face whatever the other realms have to throw at us."  Duo proclaimed as everyone relaxed.  Heero rejoined the group and was taking in the other pilots' appearances.  He grunted in approval as he walked over to stand beside his lover.  

"Now guys, I know this will take some getting used to but your memories of your past life will slowly return to you and then things will make more sense. You all have previous knowledge of how to use a sword from your training in the past.  However, we'll have to train you guys on some of the new weapons you'll be using.  We'll start as soon as…"

_/SHINIGAMI!!!  Come out; come out where ever you are!!/ _

{A mysterious woman in black leather was happily blowing shit up on a destructive rampage.  She turned around to face Duo directly while smearing a maniacal grin across her face}

            The vision slammed into Duo, causing him to stop in mid sentence and retain a dazed look.  Concentrating, Duo tried to pinpoint…there!  The energy signature of the destructive woman; a sense of familiarity washed over him.  Then, just as suddenly as he had gotten the vision, he realized that the war had begun.  The woman in question was definitely an angel of the other realm, HIS realm.  

_/SHINIGAMI! /_

"Shit" was the only warning everyone got before vanishing from the room.


End file.
